Won't you ?
by 137darkpinku
Summary: "Penolakanmu waktu itu membuat gairahku terhadapmu semakin besar." "Aku tidak menolakmu." "Berarti kau menerimaku?" "Aku juga tidak menerimamu." KyuMin Fanfiction Warn : GS, OS


_Kau adalah milikku …_

 _Milikku …_

 _Milikku …_

 _Selamanya …_

* * *

KYUMIN FANFICTION

By 137darkpinku

 **WON'T YOU ?**

Rate : T+

* * *

~Sungmin~

Musik ini terlalu berisik, bahkan aku harus berteriak jika ingin membalas ucapan temanku—Eunhyuk. Kini kami berdua sedang berada di sebuah club yang ada di pusat kota Seoul. Walaupun malam ini tidak begitu ramai, karena ini masih pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi tetap saja tempat ini sangat bising.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingku terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti. Membuat kepalaku semakin sakit.

"Kalau aku jadi kau. Aku akan menendang bokongnya di depan semua orang." Ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

"Dia itu _namja_ paling kurang ajar dan tidak tahu diri yang pernah aku tahu." Dia melanjutkan. Sementara ia terus mengoceh, aku meminum _margarita_ -ku perlahan-lahan.

"Beraninya dia mengajakmu bercinta di depan semua orang. Dia pikir dia itu siapa?" Eunhyuk mengucapkannya dengan suara keras, sehingga membuat beberapa orang menengok ke arah kami.

"Ssstt… pelankan suaramu." Tegurku kepadanya karena merasa malu membicarakan masalah ini di tempat umum.

"Sungmin. Jika dia hanya bicara berdua denganmu dan mengajakmu bercinta, aku pasti akan memaksamu untuk menerimanya. Tapi ini… Ya Tuhan … Hampir seluruh isi fakultas kita mendengar dan melihatnya." Desis Eunhyuk di telingaku.

Aku hanya menghela napas. Perkataan Eunhyuk memang benar. Aku memang merasa menjadi wanita murahan saat _namja_ itu mengajakku bercinta di depan semua orang di fakultasku.

Walaupun aku memang menyukai _namja_ itu. Apakah sebenarnya dia mengetahui bahwa selama ini aku diam-diam memperhatikannya? _Namja_ itu adalah seorang playboy. Itu yang aku dengar dari teman-temanku. Aku sendiri belum pernah melihatnya dengan seorang _yeoja_ , kecuali _yeoja-yeoja_ genit yang menyebut diri mereka fansnya.

Terkadang aku bingung, _namja_ itu bukan seorang artis, tetapi mengapa dia memiliki banyak penggemar.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali. Berpikir jika itu akan menghilangkan rasa pusing ini. Tetapi malah sebaliknya. Kepalaku malah semakin sakit.

"Eunhyuk. Aku harus ke toilet."

"Pergilah. Aku disini saja dan menunggu seorang _namja_ tampan dan seksi menghampiriku." Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata kepadaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah konyolnya. _Dasar yeoja nakal._

Saat berdiri, aku merasakan ruangan ini seakan berputar. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk sesaat dan mulai melangkah ketika merasa kepalaku sudah tidak sakit lagi.

Aku berjalan ke arah toilet yang berada di ujung koridor. Aku pun berpegangan pada dinding koridor agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu toilet sambil meringis merasakan denyutan di kepalaku.

Saat aku hendak membuka pintu salah satu bilik toilet, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongku memasuki bilik tersebut dan menguncinya.

Saat hendak berteriak, orang yang mendorongku, membungkam mulutku.

"Ssstt… tenanglah, sayang." Bisik orang itu di telingaku. Walaupun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena orang itu mendekapku dari belakang, tapi aku sangat mengenali suara ini.

"Aku akan melepaskannya jika kau berjanji untuk menjadi _yeoja_ baik." Nafas hangatnya menerpa tengkukku saat dia berbisik. "Jangan berteriak! Mengerti?"

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk. Melawanpun percuma, karena lengannya mendekapku sangat erat.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, dan membalik tubuhku sehingga kini aku berhadapan dengannya.

"Hai, Sayang." Dia menyeringai.

Ya Tuhan… jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Dia adalah _namja_ yang mengajakku bercinta di depan semua orang. Dan dia ada disini. Berdua denganku. Di dalam toilet. Dan dia memeluk pinggangku dengan erat seakan tidak ingin aku lari.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Terdapat getaran di suaraku. Dia semakin menyeringai saat menyadari bahwa aku ketakutan… atau gugup.

"Menemuimu, Sayang." Dia membelai pipiku dengan punggung jari-jarinya.

"Tapi ini toilet _yeoja_." Ya Tuhan… Sentuhannya membuatku merinding.

"Siapa bilang ini toilet _namja_."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Jangan-jangan dia ingin membalas dendam padaku karena meninggalkannya waktu dia mengajakku bercinta. Waktu itu aku tidak mengatakan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak', tetapi aku malah meninggalkannya.

"Kau tahu… aku hampir gila memikirkanmu beberapa hari ini."

 _Aku juga, Kyuhyun._

"Ke-kenapa?" Dengan bodohnya aku bertanya. Tentu saja karena itu.

"Penolakanmu waktu itu membuat gairahku terhadapmu semakin besar."

Mulutku menganga. "Aku tidak menolakmu."

"Berarti kau menerimaku?"

Ya Tuhan .. sepertinya aku akan pingsan. Apa yang harus aku katakan?

"Aku juga tidak menerimamu."

Terkutuklah aku. Mengapa aku menolaknya, bukankah ini yang aku inginkan. Bahkan sebelum dia mengajakku bercinta, aku sudah menjadikannya fantasi seks-ku.

Dia menyeringai lagi. "Jangan begitu, Sayang. Kau menyakitiku."

Aku hanya menatapnya terus. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan.

Dia menggeram saat melihatku mengigit bibir bawahku. Setelah itu aku serasa ingin pingsan. Dia menciumku dengan keras. Melumat bibir bawahku. Dan mendesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

Ciumannya sangat memabukkan. Aku belum pernah berciuman seperti ini. Dan rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Kyuhyun menangkup bokongku dan mendorongnya untuk semakin menempel kepadanya. Aku dapat merasakan ereksinya di perutku.

 _Sial_. Kejantanannya sudah sangat keras. Aku dapat merasakannya walaupun terhalang oleh celananya dan juga gaun yang aku kenakan.

Saat aku melingkarkan lenganku ke lehernya, dia menggigit bibir bawahku dan menghisapnya. Membuatku mendesah nikmat.

"Nghh.. hhh."

Tangannya meremas lembut bokongku sementara tangannya yang lain menekan tengkukku guna memperdalam cumbuannya di bibirku. Aku hanya dapat meremas rambutnya dan mencoba membalas ciumannya.

Apakah ini yang aku inginkan ? Entahlah. Sepertinya alkohol telah mempengaruhi tubuhku. Atau ciuman Kyuhyun yang mempengaruhi tubuhku?

Aku tidak peduli. Karena ini terasa sangat nikmat.

"Aku harus bercinta denganmu." Ucapnya dengan yakin sesaat setelah melepas ciumannya. Kyuhyun melumat bibirku sesaat sebelum membawaku keluar dari toilet tersebut.

Langkahnya tergesa saat melewati pintu keluar club.

"Tunggu. Aku harus memberitahu temanku." Aku menahan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau bisa memberitahunya nanti. Lagi pula, dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa maksudnya?

Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Wow. Ini mobil yang bagus. Maksudku, sangat bagus. Dan sangat cocok untuknya.

Tanpa membuang waktu akupun masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya yang berwarna merah ini. Setelah itu dia berputar dan membuka pintu pengemudi, kemudian masuk.

Aku hanya dapat memperhatikannya. Dia begitu tergesa-gesa. Well, mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan. Akupun begitu…

Saat sudah berada di dalam, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Dia memasangkan seatbelt untukku. Kemudian mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membawamu keatas ranjangku."

Oh Tuhan. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang menjadi wanita murahan. Aku pun ingin berada di ranjangnya, dibawah tubuhnya. Aku tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain.

Setengah jam kemudian, mobilnya memasuki parkiran gedung apartemennya. Dan aku terkejut, ternyata dia tinggal di apartemen yang mewah. Sebenarnya apartemenku juga termasuk yang mewah, tapi tidak semewah ini.

Sebelum membuka seatbelt-ku, dia mencium bibirku dan melumatnya.

"Mengapa kau terus menciumku?"

Dia menyeringai. "Aku suka bibirmu."

Aku rasa pipiku memerah saat ini. Belum ada _namja_ yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Dan aku bersyukur bahwa dia menyukai bibirku. Akupun menyukai bibirnya. Terutama saat menciumku.

"Ayo. Kita keranjangku." Ucapnya lalu keluar dari mobil. Aku yakin bahwa Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang sangat sopan sebenarnya, karena dia tidak membiarkan seorang _yeoja_ membuka pintu mobil saat ada seorang _namja_ di sana.

Aku pun keluar dari mobil dan dia segera menutup pintu itu.

"Apa hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Dia membalas senyumanku. Senyumannya tidak kalah menawan dari seringainya.

"Untuk saat ini. Ya."

Dia memeluk pinggangku dan membawaku menuju lift. Kyuhyun menekan tombol yang paling atas.

"Apakah kita akan ke atap gedung ini?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa.

Dia ikut tertawa. "Tidak, Sayang. Aku tinggal di lantai paling atas."

"Pemandangan dari atas sana pasti sangat indah."

Tiba-tiba dia mendorong bahuku ke dinding lift lalu menangkup wajahku dan menciumku dengan keras. Aku mendorong bahunya saat merasa kehabisan nafas.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap saliva yang ada di sudut bibirku.

Bunyi 'ting' yang cukup kencang disertai dengan pintu lift yang terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, Sayang."

Dia membimbingku menuju sebuah pintu ganda yang sangat besar. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hanya ada kau di lantai ini?" tanyaku takjub.

"Ya. Dan sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Ayo, kita masuk."

Dia menggenggam tanganku dan membimbingku memasuki apartemennya. Seperti yang aku bilang. Apartemennya mewah.

Dia berhenti dan berbalik padaku. Menatapku, lalu tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Dia menarik pinggangku untuk lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Dia menyerukkan wajahnya ke leherku, dan menciuminya.

"Bagaimana dengan ranjangnya?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk tidak mendesah karena ciumannya di leherku.

Aku dapat merasakannya tersenyum di leherku. "Bukankah waktu itu kau menolakku? Mengapa sekarang kau yang bersemangat?"

"Aku tidak menolakmu." Aku memejamkan mataku saat Kyuhyun menghisap kulit di bawah telingaku. Itu titik sensitifku.

"Lalu?"

"Kau membuatku terkejut dan malu. Kau mengatakannya didepan semua orang." Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Dia pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leherku dan menatap wajahku.

"Jadi jika aku mengatakan langsung padamu tanpa di dengar orang lain, kau akan menerimanya?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipiku.

Oh… aku suka sentuhannya.

"Tidak juga."

Dia menyeringai. Lalu mengangkat tubuhku. Aku melingkarkan kakiku dipinggangnya.

Kyuhyun membawaku menuju kamarnya. Aku tidak sempat lagi melihat-lihat kamarnya. Karena dia langsung menyerangku saat punggungku menyentuh ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan merasakan lengan hangat melingkupi tubuhku. Dada hangat Kyuhyun menjadi alas kepalaku. Aku menyamankan posisiku di pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menggeliat karena gerakanku. Dan aku merasakan ia terbangun."Pagi, _baby._ " Suara seraknya terdengar sangat seksi di telingaku.

"Pagi." Aku menjawabnya dan mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

Dia tersenyum. Aku mengecup bibirnya. Dan dia makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Sekarang siapa yang agresif, huh?"

Aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya, dan dia tertawa.

Setelah beberapa saat, wajahnya kembali serius.

"Sungmin. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi sepertinya aku mencintaimu."

Oh Tuhan. Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Dia mencintaiku? Apakah ini mimpi?

"Kyuhyun…" Aku memeluknya dan menyerukkan wajahku di lehernya. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Suaraku terdengar seperti bisikan, namun aku yakin dia mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Dia menciumi rambutku sambil mengusap punggung telanjangku. Tidak ada percakapan untuk beberapa saat, sampai tiba-tiba…

"Ya!"

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia berada di atasku dan melingkupi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Kau kembali membuatku bergairah."

Dia menahan kedua tanganku di sisi kepalaku.

"Apa yang dapat aku lakukan dengan itu?" tanyaku sambil mengedipkan mataku.

"Hanya diam menikmatinya dan mendesahlah untukku."

Dia kembali menyerangku, membuatku terus mendesah selama beberapa jam ke depan.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

~Kyuhyun~

 _Dia lagi …_

Lagi-lagi dia memperhatikanku. Aku sudah mengetahuinya beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Awalnya aku merasa risih. Namun lama-kelamaan aku menikmatinya.

Dia _yeoja_ yang cantik dan juga sangat seksi.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kantin menikmati minumanku. Dan dia menatapku dari kejauhan. Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Tetapi aku dapat merasakannya.

Dengan mata bulatnya itu dia menatapku tanpa lelah. Aku ingin sekali melihat matanya secara langsung. Namun entah mengapa aku seperti _namja_ pengecut yang tidak bisa bergerak saat di tatap olehnya.

Aku memang tidak peduli tentang _yeoja_. Bagiku mereka semua sama saja, murahan. Aku bisa saja menunjuk _yeoja_ manapun untuk melakukan seks denganku. Tapi aku tidak mau. Walaupun orang-orang mengatakan bahwa aku seorang playboy, tapi sebenarnya aku belum pernah berkencan dengan _yeoja_ manapun. Aku juga belum pernah meniduri siapapun.

Aku tidak mau sembarangan memasukkan kejantananku ke vagina mereka. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika ternyata mereka memiliki penyakit.

Tapi _yeoja_ ini, _yeoja_ yang selalu memperhatikanku ini. Dan tanpa aku sadari, kini aku juga memperhatikannya.

Aku menatapnya saat dia meninggalkan mejanya bersama teman setianya itu. Mereka selalu berdua.

Bahkan hanya dengan melihat bokong bulatnya itu, sudah membuat kejantananku mengeras. Dalam hati aku mengatakan ' _Aku harus bercinta dengannya'_.

Aku yakin dia menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak yakin jika dia mau bercinta denganku.

Aku selalu mempertanyakannya. Apakah dia masih perawan? Ataukah dia sudah berpengalaman?

Aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap ingin bercinta dengannya.

Aku pernah mendengar suaranya beberapa kali. Dan aku bersumpah itu adalah suara terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Dan setiap malam aku selalu membayangkan ketika dia mengeluarkan suara desahan karena sentuhanku di tubuhnya.

Oh Tuhan. Milikku sudah mengeras.

Aku harus bagaimana?

Sambil mengumpat aku pun meninggalkan mejaku menuju toilet. Ya…hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan. Menuntaskan hasratku di toilet menjijikan ini. Tapi tak apa. Nanti, ketika Sungmin menjadi milikku. Aku tidak perlu lagi melakukan ini.

Ya, aku tahu namanya. Lee Sungmin. Hal yang mudah untuk mengetahui namanya jika kau memiliki banyak uang. Aku membayar temanku yang mata duitan—Changmin, untuk membantuku mencari tahu tentang Sungminku.

Ya… Sungminku. Karena mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, dia adalah milikku.

Setelah selesai. Aku keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju kelasku. Namun saat aku berjalan di koridor, aku melihat Sungmin sedang berjalan di depanku. Berbanding arah denganku.

Dan ketika dia berada di dekatku, aku menghadang langkahnya.

"Lee Sungmin. Bercintalah denganku."

Kata-kata terkutuk itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Dia mematung untuk sesaat. Mata bulatnya melebar karena terkejut. Dan mulutnya menganga. Bibirnya.. Ya Tuhan, bibir itu terasa nikmat saat terbuka seperti itu, seakan mengundangku untuk melumatnya.

Lalu dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku.

Apa aku salah bicara? Tentu saja bodoh, ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah _namja_ brengsek. Dan dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku menganggapnya _yeoja_ murahan.

Sambil merutuki kebodohanku, aku meninggalkan tempat itu dan berbalik arah menuju parkiran. Aku pasti membuatnya terkejut dan malu.

.

.

.

Kini aku sedang berada di sebuah club bersama sepupuku—Donghae. Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak aku mengajak Sungmin untuk bercinta. Dan beberapa hari itu juga dia tidak masuk kuliah.

Betapa bodohnya aku mengatakan hal itu kepada Sungminku. Aku baru saja mengetahui dari Changmin bahwa Sungmin belum pernah berkencan dengan _namja_ manapun, namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia memiliki lumayan banyak fans.

Aku yakin bahwa Sungminku masih polos. Walaupun aku belum pernah bercinta, tapi aku berjanji akan membuatnya puas.

Ya Tuhan… hanya dengan memikirkannya kejantananku sudah mengeras.

Namun ketika aku hendak berdiri untuk ke toilet, aku melihatnya.

Itu Sungminku, sedang duduk dengan teman setianya. Aku menyeringai, ini saatnya. Aku harus membuatnya menjadi milikku.

"Donghae!" Aku memanggil sepupuku yang sedang menikmati musik dengan setengah berteriak.

"Apa?" jawabnya.

"Aku menemukan seorang _yeoja_ untukmu." Ucapku sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Oh, apakah _yeoja_ itu seksi?"

Dasar mesum, selalu saja kata itu yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutnya saat membicarakan seorang _yeoja_.

Seksi. Seksi. Dan seksi.

"Lihat saja. Itu." Aku menunjuk Sungmin dan temannya.

"Yang memakai gaun hitam?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Oh. Itu milikku. Yang satunya."

Dia tersenyum makin lebar. "Wow. Dia seksi."

Saat Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet. Aku berbisik kepada Donghae. "Bersenang-senanglah."

Aku pun meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju toilet yang di tuju Sungmin.

Kau akan menjadi milikku, Sayang…

Milikku…

Untuk selamanya …

END


End file.
